Laughed
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "Naquele Halloween, perdera tudo o que tinha. Família. Amigos. Sanidade. E, por fim, a esperança. E, então, ele gargalhou."


**LAUGHED**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** "Naquele Halloween, perdera tudo o que tinha. Família. Amigos. Sanidade. E, por fim, a esperança. E, então, ele gargalhou."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Personagens principais pertencentes a J.K. Rowling.

Eu não ia escrever nada para este 31 de Outubro. Mas, quando vi, já estava escrevendo.  
Sirius é meu personagem favorito, mas, até hoje, não tinha conseguido escrever nada muito profundo sobre o ponto de vista dele... até que a ideia para essa one surgiu e, bem, foi uma das coisas mais dolorosas que já escrevi :(

Era para eu ter postado essa fanfic três dias atrás, porém, por infortúnios da vida, não rolou. Mas, como hoje é aniversário do Sirius, tá valendo também *-*

btw, espero que gostem

* * *

Um passo de cada vez, era o que ele pensava ao se aproximar da casa que, apenas algumas horas atrás, fora um dos lugares mais felizes que ele havia conhecido.

Caminhar pelo jardim de entrada era como ouvir as risadas infantis e estridentes que preencheram suas tardes a cada vez que havia feito uma de suas visitas recorrentes. Era lembrar da grama sob suas patas – ao se transformar em animago – e o peso quase imperceptível de Harry sobre suas costas, gargalhando enquanto corriam entre os arbustos.

Era lembrar da felicidade. Felicidade esta que havia sido totalmente arrancada de sua vida, tão rápida e dolorosamente que ele ainda não conseguia entender a extensão daquele sentimento. Ou a falta dele.

Havia um vazio ali, entre a grama escurecida e os destroços que ofuscavam o que antes havia sido o lar de uma família.

O vento soprava seus cabelos para longe e tinia em seus ouvidos, mórbido e frio como se fosse inverno. Mas não era.

Ao longe era possível ouvir a cantoria na praça principal, crianças correndo e se precipitando pelas casas, pedindo por doces ou travessuras. Era tarde, mas, como era Halloween, todo mundo se dava ao luxo de aproveitar um pouco mais.

Todos, exceto aqueles que se encontravam dentro da casa. E ele que, ali, parado diante da porta ainda intacta, apesar de todos os estragos no resto da casa, sentia-se como um dementador. Desprovido de emoções. Sem alma.

Estender a mão para a maçaneta foi, sem dúvidas, o momento mais difícil de sua vida até então. Não havia força nele o suficiente, ou a coragem Grifinória que há muito fora uma de suas características mais marcantes.

Uma parte dele – grande parte dele – queria sair dali, correr para longe, afastar-se sem nunca, jamais, olhar para trás na esperança de que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo.

Mas ele sabia que não era. Estava acordado. E sóbrio. E o vento mórbido e frio que revoltava seu cabelo era lembrança o suficiente de que tudo aquilo era real.

Sirius abriu a porta e entrou, seus olhos demorando-se algumas frações de segundos até se acostumarem com a escuridão.

" _Lumos"_ murmurou para a varinha e um feixe de luz estendeu-se pelo pedaço de madeira em sua mão, iluminando um pedaço da sala tão conhecida por ele.

Girou pela sala, lentamente, deparando-se com um sofá virado e almofadas jogadas pelo chão. Ao caminhar mais alguns passos, pisou em alguma coisa roliça. Voltou a luz para o chão e deparou-se com uma varinha.

A quantidade incrível de vezes que a havia visto azarar pessoas fizera com que Sirius a reconhecesse de imediato. Era a varinha de James.

Mas, onde ele estava?

Não demorou muito para descobrir, embora preferisse não o ter feito.

Ao abaixar-se para pegar a varinha, a luz da sua recaiu sobre um vulto escuro no canto oposto. O frio intensificou sobre ele, ardendo em sua pele, ao erguer os olhos e deparar-se com os castanhos e totalmente sem vida de James.

Os óculos estavam tortos e quebrados sobre seus olhos e havia em sua bochecha esquerda um pequeno corte.

Sirius correu até ele, segurando seu corpo contra si enquanto, finalmente, _sentia_ alguma coisa. Toda a frieza que, segundos atrás, o penetrara, sumira deixando um buraco grande em seu peito. Algo que, sem dúvidas, jamais poderia ser preenchido novamente.

As lágrimas que desciam incessantemente por seu rosto eram quentes e grossas. Elas externavam as palavras que ele jamais conseguiria dizer, sussurravam sua dor de um modo que jamais seria capaz de expressar.

James Potter, seu melhor amigo, maroto, o garoto com quem havia dividido os melhores anos de sua vida, morto. Em seus braços.

"Por quê?" sua voz rouca repetia, inconscientemente, sem nunca parar. Sem nunca entender.

Por quê? Por que era necessário que ele morresse? Por que as coisas precisavam ser daquela forma? Por que não era ele quem estava ali, ao invés de seu amigo?

Sirius faria qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para ser ele ali. Como era possível?

A dor em seu peito era grande demais, era intensa demais. Ele uivou para a noite, rouco, animalesco, sentindo uma parte de si perder-se em meio à insanidade. E ele não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia enxergar. Os olhos estavam toldados de lágrimas e em suas retinas a imagem dos olhos vazios de James se fixaram, não dando descanso à ele nem mesmo quando os fechava.

Morto.

James Potter estava morto.

E, no segundo andar, interrompendo seu estupor, uma criança chorava.

Sirius jamais saberia dizer que tipo de força se apossara dele ao fazê-lo erguer-se e afastar os braços do corpo do melhor amigo. Talvez fosse a voz da criança que lhe dizia que nem tudo estava perdido. Harry estava vivo. Ou talvez a insanidade que se alastrava por sua mente a cada segundo mais.

Subiu as escadas, as lágrimas ainda descendo por seu rosto, incandescentes, infinitas e caminhou até o quarto de Harry. Antes mesmo de entrar, sentiu o desespero e a urgência tomarem conta dele. Precisava pegar Harry. Precisava tirá-lo dali.

Era o que estava prestes a fazer. Até que viu o corpo _dela_.

Lily Evans, a bruxa mais determinada e admirável que conhecera, morta, a seus pés.

O grunhido que saiu de seus lábios foi ininteligível, assim como seus sentimentos. Raiva, ódio, medo, dor, ansiedade, cansaço... tudo se acumulava sobre ele enquanto ajoelhava-se ao lado de seu corpo, frio. Seus olhos muito verdes ainda tinham lágrimas nele, assim como suas bochechas, molhadas.

Sirius se perguntou se ela sofrera tanto quanto ele naqueles últimos momentos. Se sua dor, ao saber que seu marido fora morto, que eles haviam sido traídos, era tão grande quanto a dele.

As lágrimas dele se acumularam sobre as dela quando aproximou seus lábios para beijar sua testa fria.

As lembranças de todos os momentos que havia compartilhado com aquela mulher que, apesar de tão jovem, conseguira mudar a vida de todos eles, reverberando por seu peito. Lily, que desde sempre lutara pelo seu lugar no mundo, injustiçada por sua condição de nascimento, guerreira e a pessoa mais bondosa que conhecera. Aquela que puxara suas orelhas mais vezes do que podia contar, que brigara com ele e que o aconselhara. Aquela que compartilhara segredos com ele, que pedira conselhos, que chorara em seus braços quando tinha medo de parecer fraca.

Lily, a luz que iluminara não apenas a vida de Sirius, mas a de todos a seu redor. Aquela que fizera James o homem mais feliz no mundo inteiro.

Sua luz já não mais brilhava. Seus olhos verdes, assim como os de James, estavam sem vida. Refletindo o horror e a coragem de seus últimos momentos.

Pela segunda vez, o choro de Harry – que havia cessado com a entrada dele no quarto – o despertara de seus devaneios.

Afastando-se do corpo moribundo, correu até o berço, deparando-se com o maior milagre de sua existência. Como era possível que ele, um bebê de apenas um ano, pudesse estar vivo quando seus pais haviam caído diante do mais poderoso bruxo das trevas da atualidade?

Ele não conseguia responder, mas ali, ao observar a criança com uma cicatriz na testa – o único resquício de que Voldemort o atingira – e ver em suas bochechas rosadas e seu cabelo bagunçado, James Potter, e, em seus olhos tão verdes, a bondade de Lily Evans, Sirius soube que algo precisava ser feito.

Segurou a criança em seus braços, apertando-o com todo o amor e dor que jamais conseguiria transmitir em palavras e, da mesma forma que fizera anos atrás ao sair do Largo Grimmauld nº 12, não olhou para trás.

Havia uma nova ânsia em Sirius. Havia uma nova desperta e forte necessidade. Ele precisava de vingança. Precisava entender o porquê... precisava _fazer alguma coisa_.

Peter.

Quando, algum tempo depois, confrontou o traidor que causara tudo aquilo e seu ataque acabara dando errado... Quando viu o homem que, por muito tempo, fora um de seus melhores amigos, matar tantas pessoas inocentes sem um pingo de culpa... Quando seus piores pesadelos pareceram piadas comparados àquele momento...

Quando percebeu que o Peter que conhecera há muito havia morrido também... o luto e desespero em seu coração tornaram-se sufocantes.

Ele seria preso. Ele seria levado aos dementadores. Ele provavelmente morreria.

Mas, tudo o que conseguia pensar era que nem os monstros mais horríveis, nem anos infinitos em Azkaban, nem o pior dos castigos do mundo conseguiriam se aproximar da dor que era perceber que, naquele Halloween, perdera tudo o que tinha.

Família. Amigos. Sanidade. E, por fim, a esperança.

E, então, ele gargalhou.

* * *

 **N/A:** _não tenho emocional para falar nada com nada aqui, portanto..._

 _é isso aí._

 _me contem o que acharam :)_


End file.
